


If you dare (stay with me)

by Artve



Category: Jeffree Star (Musician), Kanye West (Musician), Kim Kardashian: Hollywood
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Divorce, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Paparazzi, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, chonky frog, kanye ChuckLes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artve/pseuds/Artve
Summary: jeffree sad but kanye has chonky frog
Relationships: Jeffree Star/Kanye West, Kim Kardashian/Kanye West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	If you dare (stay with me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally a disservice to the people, but with frogs

Jeffree can’t stand it anymore, the phone has been ringing all morning. The news about his relationship with Kanye has been blowing up and now he feels powerless. 

Looking out of the window, he can see the paparazzi crowding, waiting for someone to make their appearance.

Suddenly, the familiar feeling of a warm and moist hand on the shoulder makes him look down and smile shyly.

Kanye stood right there, looking at him with deep, soulful eyes, in his golden Gucci track suit, handing him the most beautiful chonky frog he has ever seen.

Tears of true joy fall down Jeffree’s face, as he carefully accepts the majestic amphibious in his hands. Looking up, he notices a peculiar expression on his lover’s face.

“what?”

Keeping his eyes fixed on the frog, Kanye chuckles.

“ribbit”

And then Jeffree knows, everything is going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> it’s all frog now


End file.
